With the development of increased awareness and concerns for the adverse impacts created by the disposal of large amounts of potentially hazardous liquids, including cleaning fluids which have been used to clean and degrease mechanical parts and equipment, a need has developed to remediate cleaning fluids in-situ and to reduce the amount of used cleaning fluids creating during normal industrial processes which require disposal.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate and understand that, according to common practice, various features of the drawings discussed below are not necessarily drawn to scale, and that dimensions of various features and elements of the drawings may be expanded or reduced to more clearly illustrate the embodiments of the present invention described herein.